The Portal Pool
by burnout22
Summary: When Cammi, Elise, and Genevieve explore a cave near Cammi's house they stumble upon a portal to Ooo. They go through the Ooo making friends, learning Ooo's secrets and trying desperately to get home. Will they ever find a way? Read to find out.


I walk cautiously into the mouth of the cave. As I peer in I could see a pond deep in there, taking up almost all of the ground.

"Are you guys sure you want to go in there?" Elise asks. Genevieve says the words that pop into my mind.

"Heck yeah." She says. I kind of feel sorry that Elise is stuck with us. She is way too soft-spoken for our adventurous ways.

"Come on, Elise. What's life without a little exploring? A little fun?" I ask her. We practically drag Elise into the cave with us. She struggles for a couple steps and then starts to walk with us. We walk to the pool and stare in. There's something wrong with the pool though. I can see the cave, but when I lean in, it won't show my reflection.

"Why aren't our reflections there?" Elise asks. Its scary how we can say what the other was just thinking isn't it? Slowly, Genevieve reaches her hand in and touches the surface of the pool. Ripples flow through the rest of the pool, starting slow and turning big by the time they get to the edge of the pool

"Cool," she whispers. "Swimming anyone?" Elise shakes her head.

"We didn't bring any swimsuits," she reasons. I, as always, have a retort to Elise's intelligent remarks.

"We can always just swim in our clothes. My house isn't very far away, we can always walk back," I reason. Elise looks like she's about to argue again when Genevieve pushes her in.

While we wait for her to come back up we have a conversation.

"Was that really necessary?" I ask.

"Uh, YES!" she yells. I cover my ears.

"You should really stop being so irresp-" Before I can finish my sentence, she jumps in. I sigh and wait for her to come for air when I realize something. Elise should have come back up by now. Without thinking I jump in.

A cold sensation goes through me as I float through the pool. I can see my friends and I swim to them. As I reach them I reach another surface. The first thing I can think is 'WHAT THE WHAT?!' This should not be happening.

I swim towards the bank. I notice that Elise and Genevieve have already reached it and are pulling themselves up.

"That shouldn't have happened. This isn't possible. This defies all logic," Elise starts mumbling. Genevieve rings her hair out and I pull myself up.

"Stop worrying, Elise. We probably just floated back up to the surface," Genevieve says.

I shake my head. "No, I remember. I swam straight down after you two," I say. "Besides this isn't the same cave."

Genevieve looks at me weird. "Not the same cave? Of course it's the same cave. Quit talking crazy," She tells me absent mindedly. She starts using her hand to comb through her hair.

"Oh, really? Then how did that house get there?" I ask. Genevieve practically eats her own words as she takes in the sight of a giant pink house in the middle of the cave.

"Maybe we didn't see that when we came in?" Genevieve says. She still says it confidently, but doubt tinges the tone of her voice.

"Um, did you just suggest that we could walk into a cave and all three of us wouldn't notice a giant pink house in the middle of it?" Elise asks sarcastically. I think she's still mad at Genevieve for pushing her. I don't blame her.

I get up and start walking towards it. I'm halfway there when Elise calls after me.

"Hold up! You are going to walk up to a random house you've never seen before and knock on the door?! There could be a mass murderer in there. The person could be homicidal!" she yells. I turn towards her.

"And yelling loudly in a cave that will reflect your voice and make it even louder will _not_ alert the possible murderer to our presence?" I ask.

Elise cusses as Genevieve laughs at her. Elise pushes Genevieve into the pool, and I wait until she comes back up. She does and I continue walking towards the house.

"Cammi, wait up!" Elise yells at me and she runs towards me. Oh, yeah. My name is Cammi.

I walk up to the door and knock. My hair is still dripping wet and I put on my best pity face. Elise comes up behind me. When the door opens I'm surprised to see a dog. Standing at the door was a dog, standing on two legs. The worst thing is that I knew him. Holy crap, it was Jake the dog. It's then that I realize this is Marceline's house.

"Jake who is it?" I hear a guy ask. I can tell from the voice that it's Finn. Or Jeremy Shada, but I think Finn would be more likely here right?

Finn shows up at the door in a football helmet. His jaw drops. I remember that Finn has an ongoing side quest to find more humans. We're humans, ermagerd.

"Hey Genevieve! Come over here," I yell at her. She gets up and walks over. When she sees Finn, she faints. Elise lightly kicks Genevieve in the shoulder with her foot, rather than stooping down to check on her. Genevieve groans a little bit.

"She's fine," Elise said. "Do you have a couch or something we can put her on until she wakes up?" Jake looks at Finn, who keeps looking from Elise to me to Genevieve and back to Elise.

"Sure she can," says a female voice. Sweet, glorious crap, it was Marceline the Vampire Queen. She floated through the doorway and over Jake's head. He jumped a little from the surprise of having not known about it before hand, but quickly recovered from it.

Marceline looked down at me and Elise. Then she looked at Genevieve and she raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to the blonde one?" she asked, directing her question to no one in particular.

"Um… exhaustion, I guess. Surprise maybe," Elise answered absentmindedly. Marceline nodded.

"There's a couch in there, put her on it," she says. Weird, I don't remember Marceline being so nice.

Genevieve probably passed out from surprise because, like me, she's a huge Adventure Time fan. Elise has never seen the show, and I'm just barely holding on to my sanity. This cannot be happening. On a side note I can't help but wonder why exactly Finn is wearing a football helmet.

I take Genevieve's feet as Elise holds her under her arms and we carry her towards the pink couch. For someone who despises the mainstream, there sure is a _lot_ of pink. Finn clears his voice from the doorway.

"Um, where exactly did you guys come from, exactly?" he asks. I can't remember when he has ever seemed so nervous and Elise seems to be trying fairly hard not to point out he said exactly twice. I walk out the door and point at the lake.

"From there," I say. Elise comes up behind me and seems to be calculating something.

"It appears that we seem to have come through some worm hole to this alternate dimension. As though there is some sort of natural portal from our world to yours," she says. Finn takes off his helmet and makes a face.

"What?" he asks. I frown and translate.

"She means that the lake over there connects your world and ours. So if you went swimming in it, you would probably head back to our world," I say. He nods and seems to understand.

"We should probably take them to P.B., right Jake?" he asks the dog. Jake nods his agreement.

"Sure bro. She'll probably fix this somehow," he said. Elise jumped out of her skin when Jake talked. I can't wait to see her reaction when he stretches.

"Come on you two," Jake says as he starts to stretch himself.

"Wait just a minute!" Marceline yells. She comes out of the door of the house. "I want payment for watching your friend."

I sigh. There it is, that's what I've been waiting for. I knew there was no way in heck that Marceline would do that for free. It was too unlike her. I take off my red bracelet and hand it to her.

"This gonna do it?" I ask. Marceline takes the bracelet in her hand and considers it. After a minute she shrugs.

"Yeah why not?" she says. She flies off into the house already sucking the red out of it. I turn back to Jake and we walk out of the cave. As soon as we hit grass he stretches out.

"Get on ma back. I'll stretch us there," he says. Finn and I walk on his back without complaint, but Elise needs convincing.

"Come on, Elise. He's not gonna drop you," I yell over my shoulder. Elise slowly, but surely climbs on and just like that, Jake takes off towards the Candy Kingdom.

"So who are you guys?" Finn asks on the way there. I turn towards him

"Um, I'm Cammi, this is Elise and the girl who's back with Marceline is Genevieve," I tell him. "Why were you in a football helmet, by the way?" I ask him.

He smiles. "I and Jake had just come back from getting something mathematical for Marcy's birthday. I found it when we were there. What did you say it was called?" he explained. How did they know when her birthday? Whatever.

"A football helmet," I tell him. He grins.

"Shmowzow! What are you guys anyway, are you really human?" he asks cautiously. I remember Susan Strong and how the audience never really found out if she was human.

"Pfft, of course we're really human," Elise says. Finn's eyes light up and I smile at him. The kid deserves to be happy. He kicks butt on a daily basis.

"We're here," Jake calls. I look over and see the gumball guardians blowing bubbles. One waves at us and I smile as I wave back. This place is . . . magical.

"Princess!" Jake and Finn call at the same time, snapping me out of my thoughts. Jake's legs shrink as he lowers himself to the ground. Finn and I slide off and when we reach five feet from the ground Elise falls off Jake . . . and onto me,

"Oof!" I gasp. Elise is heavier than she looks. It took a surprisingly short time to go all the way from the cave to the Candy Kingdom.

"Hey Finn, hi Jake," Bubblegum says. "Who are your friends?" Elise stands up and gets off me when she notices the crown on Bubblegum's head.

"I'm Cammi and this is Elise," I say standing up. "And we're not supposed to be here." Bubblegum smiles.

"Now I normally would agree with that, but I don't have any other appointments, so it's quite okay for you guys to show up un-announced," she explains. Elise shakes her head.

"No, that's not what we mean. We are not supposed to be _here_, in this world entirely. We came here by mistake and have no knowledge of how it happened or how to get back," she says. Bubblegum makes a face.

"Come with me."

**A/N: 'Sup. How's it going, I hope you like it so far. This should be fairly fun to do and I hope it's as interesting to read as it is to write. Please comment with anything. What your favourite thing so far? What's your least favourite thing so far? What did you have for breakfast? I'm happy with any comment, really.**

**Flames are accepted, but not forest fires.**


End file.
